1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner having a displaying member with an improvement.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus for heating, cooling, or purifying room air so as to make a room environment better. The air conditioner is largely divided into a window type and a split type. The air conditioner that performs cooling and heating the room air uses a heat exchanging process with room air and outside air according to change in a form of refrigerant that flows along a pipe. The air conditioner includes a compressor, a condenser, a capillary tube, and an evaporator. The form of refrigerant is changed according to a thermodynamic cycle, passing through each unit.
In this case, the condenser and the evaporator are included in a heat exchanger for exchanging heat between the refrigerant and air. The window type air conditioner is a system with two heat exchangers respectively working as the condenser and the evaporator and formed as a single body within one frame mounted at a window and so on. The split type air conditioner is named for a system having the two heat exchangers provided respectively at an indoor unit and an outdoor unit. In this case, the indoor unit and the outdoor unit is separately provided and connected with the units via a refrigerant pipe. A controlling member and a displaying member are provided on a front surface of the indoor unit of the air conditioner, and the controlling member is operated by a user so as to operate the air conditioner. During the operation of the air conditioner, the operating state of the air conditioner is displayed by the displaying member.
The air conditioner however has problems as follows.
First, since the displaying member is attached on a front side of the air conditioner, a user is unable to recognize operating information.
Second, since the displaying member and the controlling member are provided as separate devices, it is difficult for a user to easily understand a correlation between the displaying member and the controlling member and to operate the air conditioner, the user who uses the air conditioner for the first time.
In addition, problems are raised that the number of parts consisting the displaying member and the controlling member is increased and that an exterior of the air conditioner on the front side of the air conditioner is not continuous.